1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foodstuff feeding apparatus and a method of feeding foodstuff to divide the foodstuff in fixed quantities while keeping it in shape without mashing, or kneading the foodstuff and to feed the same to a subsequent process.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, a quantitative feeder frequently used in shao-mai manufacturing apparatuses includes a gear pump provided at a lower end of a hopper provided with squeezing blades, which are rotated by, for example, an electric motor. A three-way opened metering unit is provided at a lower end of the gear pump and has a switchover cock, where the first opening is connected to the gear pump, the second opening is connected to a pipe, through which foodstuff is conveyed to a subsequent process, and the third opening is connected to a cam mechanism interlocking with a metering piston. Foodstuff is charged into the hopper with the quantitative feeder. The foodstuff is introduced into the metering unit by successive predetermined amounts by the squeezing blades and the gear pump. The switchover cock in the metering unit reciprocates in a manner to alternately connect between the first opening and the third opening and between the third opening and the second opening, and simultaneously therewith the metering piston reciprocates for drawing and pressing-out to feed the foodstuff to the subsequent process through the pipe. (See JP-A-49-126866.)
Also, there are apparatus configurations in which a pipe for conveyance of foodstuff to a subsequent process is connected to a forward side of a horizontal type hopper provided with a screw conveyor, and a pressure regulating valve provided midway the pipe acts to regulate pressure in the pipe for conveyance of foodstuff to the subsequent process (see JP-A-52-102483). And there are apparatus configurations in which a screw conveyor provided at a bottom of a horizontal hopper feeds foodstuff into a pump such as a paddle pump or the like, a pipe is connected to a discharge port of the pump to permit the foodstuff to be conveyed to a subsequent process, a constant pressure cylinder is provided midway the pipe, and the pump is varied in speed by travel of the constant pressure cylinder to regulate pressure in the pipe for conveyance of foodstuff to the subsequent process (see JP-A-2003-24027). Further, there is an apparatus configuration in which a screw conveyor is provided in a cylindrical-shaped casing and gas introduction means for feeding pressurized gases inside the casing from outside is provided to be able to convey an even sticky foodstuff to a subsequent process in predetermined quantities (see JP-A-9-313152).